1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to the art of twisting wire to secure baled material.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
There does not appear to be any reference material of recent date. Zippel U.S. Pat. No. 2,929,608, Brouse U.S. Pat. No. 3,037,534 and Mueller U.S. Pat. No. 1,521,201 show power operated machines for twisting wire. Gerard U.S. Pat. No. 1,408,936 provides a slot to receive the wire to be twisted having a dog therein having teeth to grip the wire. Hutsell U.S. Pat. No. 2,397,739 embodies a train of gears in an elongated frame. Lennox U.S. Pat. No. 1,937,767 receives wire from a spool which is passed about a bundle and has mechanism to tension and cut off a wire.
The above references are exemplary of the prior art.